Dark Warrior
by Starkiller2004
Summary: Shadow foolishly accepted a deal with Doctor Ivo Robotnik. After getting brainwashed to think that Eggman is the ebony hedgehog's master, Eggman tells him to eliminate Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" Prower and Sonic the hedgehog. The only three things he remembers are his name, Eggman's name and Maria's death. Will The Sonic Team get Shadow back? Swearing and Mild Violence.


Shadow the hedgehog sat in his room at G.U.N. H.Q, bored out of his wits. He repeatedly threw a tennis ball against the wall, before catching it in his palm as it bounced off of the wall, only to repeat the process. "127, 128, 129, 130..." The ebony, anthropomorphic hedgehog counted each smack he heard. He was stood doing this for about another hour, "8,997, 8,998, 8, 999, 9,000, over nine-thousand..." He mumbled, placing the ball back on his desk before slumping down on the bed and sighing. "I would give a Chaos Emerald just to have Faker with me..." That statement was enough to prove how bored he was. Closing his eyes, he felt a gust of cold as ice wind over his chest, assuming it was Rouge, he immediately said to whatever in hell's name was there. "Piss off Rouge..."

He slowly felt his chest turning damp, he half-opened one of his eyes and what was there was truly shocking. "M-Maria?"  
>"No, someone better!" He suddenly recognized the sly voice and gave a grumpy growl, "Whoa, ease off buster, we have someone who wants to see ya!" The ivory bat staring down at him giggled, as the tank-top had her breasts leaning over to Shadow. Shadow stepped aside and rubbed his head before.<br>"Was that a dream?" Shadow asked, "Vision? Hallucination?" Rouge shook her head,  
>"You woke up, that's what happened!" She placed her hands on her hips and gave Shadow a look that would get him to stop fighting Sonic (If they were in that situation).<p>

"Where is this visitor?"  
>"Cell block 4," Rouge answered, "You'll like it, guarantee ya, hon!" Shadow grumbled something inaudible and marched out of his depression themed room, he gave a funny look at those who gave him one first. Few of the soldiers disrespected him, the main reason being anthropomorphic, and god, did they pay the price for it.<p>

As they approached Cell Block 4, Rouge started getting unnerved as the worst of the worst sent glares her's and Shadow's way, Shadow simply sent them a glare back and walked. As they reached the end of the hallway, Rouge pointed to the door and said, "Eggman wants to see ya!" with her usual sly voice, Shadow grumbled and entered the room. Only to find himself pinned to the ground by his wrists.

"I have him, Doctor!" A monotone, robotic voice spoke.  
>"Very good work, Metal Sonic!" Doctor Eggman praised, Metal Sonic nodded.<br>"Let go of me!" Shadow hissed, trying to move. Eggman mockingly wagged his finger.  
>"Tsk, Tsk. Shadow, I have a proposal, of sorts for you!" The scientist explained, his stomach bulging through the orange uniform. Shadow hesitantly nodded as he was freed. "You will help me experiment a new machine I made before I was imprisoned... and in turn... I shall bring my cousin back to life!" Shadow's jaw dropped.<p>

"You'll... bring her back? HOW?! I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Shadow screamed, meaning every-single word that escaped his lips, he would truly do anything just to have Maria back. Eggman smiled and stroked his moustache,  
>"Deal or no deal, hedgehog?" Shadow nodded and held out his gloved hand, Eggman smiled and shook the anthropomorphic hedgehog's hand.<p>

"Where are we going?" Shadow asked, Eggman told him the Space Colony ARK, "CHAOS CONTROL!" He screamed. Meanwhile, Rouge had wandered off, as a small gem had caught her attention.

**At Space Colony ARK...**

Eggman opened a door. Inside was Shadow's old generated capsule, "Remove your clothes. Step in, please!" Shadow did as he was told, quivering as he did so. Eggman smiled and brought himself and Metal Sonic to a large keyboard, where Eggman spent several minutes in typing in a few letters and numbers. On the last button, a purple liquid filled the tank, rather than the green liquid that Shadow as used to. As the liquid climbed the tank, Shadow started floating and his arms started wildly waving.

Shadow let out a blood-curling screech as something entered his neck; he assumed it was from the water. "Oh foolish hedgehog, did you really believe I would bring Maria back?" Shadow stared at Eggman, as he slowly faded from consciousness.  
>"Y-You liar..." He said before passing out. Eggman laughed and left Shadow in the capsule for about another five minutes.<br>"I am no liar hedgehog; I lied just this one time!" Eggman smiled, as Decoe and Bocoe entered the room. Eggman trudged over to the keyboard and typed in a few things few things.

The door of Shadow's generated capsule slowly opened as the liquid slumped back into the vents at the bottom. Shadow's eyes slowly opened, revealing two aqua blue eyes with magenta outlines. Rather than their usual crimson colour. Eggman grinned as Shadow got down on one knee before Eggman.

"Master..." He said respectively, all going according to plan.  
>"Do you know who I am? Your name? Does 'Maria Robotnik' ring any bells?" Eggman asked, Shadow started to speak again,<br>"I am Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form. You are Doctor Ivo Robotnik, my master. As for Maria Robotnik... she was shot down..." He said that last part with great depression.

"Excellent... I know the names of Maria's killers..." Shadow's head jerked up immediately, "They are a blue hedgehog, a twin-tailed yellow kitsune and a red echidna,"  
>"What are their names, My master? Do I have permission to execute them?" Eggman smiled.<br>"Sure you can, but you must bring me their bodies! Their names are Sonic the hedgehog. Miles Prower and Knuckles the echidna."

Eggman gave Shadow his gloves, skates, gauntlets and inhibitor rings. Shadow slipped them on and turned to his master. "I shall be back before dusk..."

**Oh dame! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I at least attempted to keep the characters in character. I hope you enjoyed, see ya next time!**


End file.
